User talk:Someonethatyouprobablydontknow
MY Talk Page Hello people who probably dont know me, This is my talk page soooooooooo talk! Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 11:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hello Someone that you probably don't know! Can I call you someone for short? Welcome to the nitrome wiki! I'm glad you like cats. Soon you'll get a more professinal welcome (I joined the nitrome wiki a week ago and this is all knew to me). If your looking for ways to help the nitrome wiki you can help exspand stubs (Type in Template:Stub to the task bar), Help rewrite pages (Type in Template:Revise) or help make new pages that are red linked, post comments, and take photos and upload them. If you need help with anything feel free to ask other users such as user Nobody, or user Santiago González Martín. I hope you have fun editing! Grammar Cat 15:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) K Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 17:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Your cat I veiwed your talk page and whe I saw it I thought Your cats is sooo cute!!!!'' Good job on the picture by the way. Also I was wondering why you hadn't responed to my post I did on your talk page then I found out you had posted it on your talk page. That is okay but, most people post it on the user they are talking to talk page. I was wondering what is the gender of ollie? I was wondring cuase sometimes a boy cat can have a girls name or the other way around. ''Your cat is soooooooooo cute!!!!! ''Write ya later. Grammar Cat 23:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Three cats!!!!! You have three cats!!!! Awww. Your so lucky I only have one called Fluffy boy. Fluffy boy often sleeps alto and has a habbit of trying to get outside. If you go to Tiny Castle guys user page and scroll down to the very bottom you'll find something that may intrest you. (Type User:TinyCastleGuy into the search bar) That user really likes cats. Write ya later! Grammar Cat 20:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "'Princess Nectarine VS Princess (Enemy 585) VS Pricess (Double Edged) VS Princess (Blast RPG) VS Princess (Tiny Castle)" will be posted the days '''16th to 22nd of January. Thanks for your suggestion! 18:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for leaving the message on my talk page. I used to have three cats before the older one died. T /-\ /< € S /-/ / 20:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nitrome Christmas Story I was editing the christmas page when suddenly it said eitd conflict. Umm would you mind if I deleted what you put up and added minse insted? I was on there first after all and I thing I had was I thing going to be good. Please would you let me? Grammar Cat 17:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops Oops Sorry I thought you had edited the page. You should check it out though. THanks and so sorry I put the message up. Happy Xmas 4 You! I wish you to have a merry christmas :) Also I liked all your december's blog post, sorry about that mistake... Now we just want to celebrate!! Lilonow' was Here' 21:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi :) --Pandaman3000 22:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Sorry STYPDK, I get the someone confused with somebody, and I got the "that" confused with "who" So who was the W in SWYPDK. It's just a mistake. TCG VICTORY! 00:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) My score My high score is: Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 14:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Fan images polivy Sorry, but we have to delete all fan images on the wiki. You have to upload them to http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com OK? 19:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Who? Aww, I thought I'd be the first one to remember it was someone else's birthday. I had been checking the birthday list to see whose it was. So I'll be the first on your talk page to wish you a happy birthday. Hope you have an awesome one! 22:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC)